Researcher Bracsonian
Bracsonian is an exobiologist interested in researching the newly discovered life forms, and theorizing on the evolutionary paths new lifeforms have taken. He has done extensive research on the Avijotun. Description: Bracsonian is a member of the reptilian species known as the Chelydrii, a group of comparatively short people which has be noted to be similar in appearance to an Alligator Snapping Turtle, with exceptions to the five foot height, bipedal nature, and opposable thumbs. Bracsonian is a dark green, almost black, white lighter patches around his eyes, nostrils, and tips of the shell spikes. While not the most active individual, he has a tendency to focus on a single project, researching it to completion. Position: Bracsonian started his adventures in space exploration by accident, with the first journey outside his colony-state being when he was helping repair a crashed ship, then fell asleep and got taken to the system's nearby space station. There he became enameled with the universe, and decited to study all life within it. In his current exploration, he works as a researcher for the creatures the crew finds during their journey, often working from his custom made cabin on the wings of the starship. Bio: Bracsonian was born on one of the many independent Chelydrii colonies. While he had lived his entire life on the planet Shaglagluud (Meaning "Tree Island"), all were taught of their homeworld of Aramfi (Meaning "Ancient Ground"). Bracsonian had a simple childhood, standard for the colony, farming, building, and fending off hungary predators, but would change his worldview when a merchant crashed his ship near his planet, and with a few mishaps later, dropped him off at the nearby space station. This would lead to his love of the natural world, or natural worlds, and he went off of several small expeditions throughout the Galaxy. His latest is under Captain Seri, beginning with the planet of Aurdovi. Position Rank: Researcher Career: Paleontologist * Positional Chores: Archiver, Specimen Researcher * Crewman Chores: Alien Caretaker, Repairman * Personal Chores: Cook, Companions Bek Bek is one of Bracsonian's pet Chelgushi, and the male of the pair. He is the more inquisitive of the two, often testing materials for what they are, usually by biting. He, like most Chelgushi, is able to understand the emotions of his owner, often responding to the actions of the Chelydrii. Lynn Lynn is one of Bracsonian's pet Chelgushi, and the female of the pair. She is the kinder of the two, often working hard to gain favor in the eyes of Bracsonian, in order to get more food. This is offset by her slight laziness, she can usually be found in her sleeping spot after eating her fill. She, like most Chelgushi, is able to understand the emotions of her owner, often responding to his actions. She has recently laid three eggs, the father being Bek. Contributions Pages Created: * [[Avijotun|'Avijotun']] * Unnamed Civilization * Thamopolis * Mossgrove * Cavern of Branches * Ziraptes * ' Moulata' * ' Feferdic Rareorg' * Mugeatr Riclaudi * ' Ylisu' * ' Bausnii' * Mabon * Pikil * Biology Biodomes, * The Shooting Star * ' Hoshinowada' * Elnonnus Diytenu Pages with significant edits: * [[Deiten Tribes|'Deiten Tribes']] * ' Vixulus Ferralyc' * ' Creation story of Sesylai Attvaa' * ' Haream' * Dilga * Girak Personal Pages: * [[Chelydrii|'Chelydrii']] * Chelydrii Language * Chelgushi * Aramfi * [[Rusark|'Rusark']] * [[Ijaachi|'Ijaachi']] * Chigara * Nnummam * [[Kyrie|'Kyrie']] Journal Planets Shaglagluud: Shaglagluud is on of the many planets with the independent colony-states of the Chelydrii. The planet has a rather extreme tilt, leading to colder winters, and warmer summers, but boasts a wide variety of fauna and plantlife near the poles, while the equatorial region is cold throughout the year. Aramfi: Aramfi is a standard earth-like planet in many respects, but is less dense, causing a slightly weaker gravity, and has a slightly thicker atmosphere. This leads to some odd occurrences, notably the massive jungles in the center of the largest continent, and the rocks that orbit within the atmosphere. It has several impressive species, able to grow larger in this low gravity environment, including a couple intelligent species, though none are as forward in colonization as the Chelydrii. Species * [[Chelydrii|'Chelydrii']] * [[Chelgushi|'Chelgushi']] - Bracsonian has two Shagladian variants, meant for survival in all weather conditions, one male, Bek, and one female, Lynn. Logs [[Bracsonian Aurdovi Audio Logs|'Aurdovian Audio Log']] [[Attvaan Audio Log|'Attvaan Audio Log']] Hoshinowadan Audio Log Lomskyvinatan Audio Log Category:NMS Wikia Crew Category:Bracsonian